


后悔的滋味

by Yening



Series: 沉重的责任 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 内含Burden of Blame的剧透, 对话露骨, 已交往前提, 情感很到位的性, 治角名→左右有意义, 爱情让人变蠢, 露骨的性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yening/pseuds/Yening
Summary: 角名犯过很多错。但那些错误绝不包括宫治。
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: 沉重的责任 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106339
Kudos: 15





	后悔的滋味

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste of Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534575) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> 番外的时间线在Burden of Blame的[第十三章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455934/chapters/67263718)之后，涉及很多正文的剧透。如果您尚未阅读正文，这篇番外会严重影响正文的阅读体验。不过如果您不打算看正文，那就随意了。

角名到达宫城时正在下雨，但他几乎没有注意到在下雨。他有很多事要考虑，没心思注意这些。他仰起头，迎着雨眨眨眼，打量着宾馆高大的房柱。

这不是他第一次来仙台了，他来过这里很多次，最近一次是护送宫治。角名游历甚广，但那些旅行基本不是为了消遣，而是因为工作或秘密任务，因为他不敢和别人说起的事。角名害怕这些事暴露后会割破他的喉咙，他从未跟任何人提起自己的行踪。

除了宫治。他鼓起勇气，下定决心告诉宫治一切。

木制的悬挑下是宾馆的大门，灯笼照亮了通往大门的路，这里看起来温暖而温馨。角名转过身，绕过宾馆，沿着侧边走。

他想起宫侑安安全全地被关在明暗公寓里，他希望宫治也能待在那样的地方，而不是在这种不安全的酒店。他还希望宫治能去比仙台更远的地方，比如北海道，或是干脆离开日本。

宫治大概是安全的，和宫侑不同，他很低调。北信介没有安排他去东京，角名认为东京是这一切的源头。

或许宫治还算安全，但这远远不够。

酒店的后门没有前门那么精美，这里只有朴素的墙，地上铺着沥青。角名向前走着，来到一扇上锁的门前，上面写着“仅限员工使用”。他蹲下身，从口袋里摸出开锁工具，只用了三十秒就开了锁。角名小心翼翼地推开一道缝隙，听了听动静。里面很安静。他轻手轻脚地走进去，轻轻关上门，又重新上好锁。角名打量着房间，拭去眼中的雨水。墙上有很多设备，如果他愿意，他能判断出这些都是什么东西，但他没心思。角名穿过一扇门，又穿过另一扇门，他找到了一个显然不是供客人使用的楼梯间。楼梯间又脏又窄，通风也不好，角名一边爬一边暗自庆幸。

他本可以从前门进去，没人会阻止他。就算泽村知道他来了，也不会有问题。护送宫治的那次，他就已经见过泽村了。当时角名只说自己是北信介的手下，没有提到和宫治的关系，但他来是不会引起怀疑的，这不是什么大事。

只是如果泽村知道了，北信介也会知道。角名不想让北知道自己在仙台，他有很多事不想告诉北。

宫治住在三楼，在大厅的尽头。角名尽量控制住自己，放慢脚步，抑制想飞奔的冲动。房间门外有一个大纸袋，里面满是空了的外卖盒。尽管角名被紧绷的神经压得喘不过气，他还是笑了。他试了试门，确定是反锁着的，接着敲了敲门。他快速地敲了两下，然后又敲了三下。

锁咔哒一声打开了，宫治站在门后。他穿着睡裤和宽松的睡袍，眼里闪着光。如果角名不知内情，他会以为宫治是个CEO，正享受着为期一周的奢华假期，而不是逃亡的人。

角名逐渐放松下来，宫治抓住他的手腕把他拉了进去。宫治关上门，上好锁，皱着眉头看向身后的角名。

“你都湿透了，伦。干什么，想让自己在雨里淹死？”

角名这才意识到，他头发上的雨水顺着脖子渗进了衣服里，但他很快就被分散了注意力。他的注意力集中在宫治身上，他手上传来的热度，还有那熟悉的口音。别人说关西腔，角名会觉得很烦，但宫治的关西腔让他安心。

“怎么了？”宫治捏了捏角名的手，拨开他额头上湿漉漉的头发，“你没事吧？”

“没事，”角名回答道。至少现在没事，现在他和宫治待在一起，这是这段时间以来他最好的一次访问。离开这里，事态只会变得更糟，特别是如果他对这次暗杀的推测是正确的话。

但这些都不重要，至少在今晚不重要，角名尽量不去想这些。明天再来处理，一切都可以等到明天。

"天，你真的湿透了，”宫治掀开角名的夹克，“把这个脱了，挂起来晾干，我再给你找件别的衣服穿。”他走开了，角名扫视房间：紧凑但不拥挤，一张矮桌，靠着墙的床垫上堆着枕头，浴室的门半开着。他看着宫治宽阔的肩，看着他打开衣柜，翻找着衣服。酒店里的衣柜相当乱，和宫治卧室里的那个一样。角名从未想过自己会想念这些琐碎细节，但他现在确实想念了。

他脱下外套，挂在门边的铜钩上。枪也湿了，不至于熄火，但肯定湿了。他解开枪套，从肩上脱下来，小心翼翼地挂在另一个钩子上。

“你听说过雨伞吗？”宫治再次走向他，肩上披着条休闲裤，接着说道，“想不想投资造把伞。”

“如果淋湿意味着你会把我扒光，那我宁愿被雨淋。”

宫治顿了顿，手放在一个纽扣上：“你故意的？”

“不是，但下次就是了。”

宫治翻了个白眼，解开其他的扣子。他把角名的衬衫脱下来，说道：“我先把它挂在浴室里，再给你拿条毛巾。别动，你会滴得到处都是。”

角名咽下带着尖刺的回话，看着宫治离开。他又一次想起宫侑，想起得知宫侑中枪后宫治歇斯底里的电话，想起他在明暗的公寓里，看到宫侑行动小心，每次站起来或坐下去时都要皱一下眉。

经历这一切的本可能是宫治，角名本可能失去他。

“来，”宫治把毛巾放在角名肩上，把休闲裤递给他。“换个衣服吧。我去泡点茶，你冷得在发抖。”

角名低头看了看毛巾和休闲裤，又看了看自己，他的手比自己想象中的更不稳。他不知道是不是因为太冷了，也许是，但他麻木了，感知不到冷。他脱下裤子，踢到一边，思考了一下，又脱下内裤。虽然内裤没有完全湿透，但也够湿的了，如果不换掉内裤，他还是会不舒服。他穿上宫治的休闲裤，用毛巾擦了擦头发，向房间内部走去。灯光很暗，窗帘也拉上了，不知怎么的，角名觉得屋里很温暖。可能是因为宫治在这里，可能是因为洋甘菊茶的清香，可能是因为宫治塞给他的茶杯很烫。

“坐下吧，伦，你有点奇怪。”

角名吐出口气，照做了。他盘腿坐在桌子边上，桌子上有几袋酱油和一双没用过的筷子，可能是宫治吃晚餐时留下的。

“饿吗？我可以叫外卖。”

“不，不用了。”

宫治在他身边坐下，两人的膝盖挨得很近。“你怎么了？阿侑没事吧？”

“好得很，比你预期的要好。他恢复得很快，佐久早把他照顾得很好。”角名抿了口茶，直到热气顺着喉咙淌下去，他才意识到自己确实很冷。“你该感受一下他们的性张力。他们大概还没做过，但应该快了。”

宫治的五官皱在一起，他靠过去扯下角名肩上的毛巾。“好恶。那个白痴经常提到佐久早，但我没想太多。”他起身走进浴室，一分钟后拿着条干净的毛巾走出浴室。他跪在角名身后，用毛巾帮他擦干头发。“佐久早长什么样？丑吗？请告诉我他很丑。”

角名仰起头，闭上眼，宫治小心地揉着他的太阳穴。“对，他很丑。”

“骗子。”

角名轻轻笑了，低下头又抿了口茶。宫治把毛巾扔到一旁，搂住角名的腰，贴着他的背，下巴靠在角名肩上。

“伦？”宫治在角名耳边开口道，他的声音低沉，这种熟悉感让角名心痛。

他没有抱怨宫治下巴的胡渣把他戳痛了，他一点也不介意。“嗯？”

“出什么事了？”

“没事。”

宫治的声音听起来闷闷的：“不要对我说谎。”

角名叹了口气，向后靠在宫治身上，宫治的身体、呼吸和声音都很温暖。“见到你我很高兴，治，我很想你。”

“我也想你，”宫治吻了吻角名肩上露出来的皮肤，“但你还是得告诉我发生什么了。”

“我会的，”角名回答道，“等我回到东京再说，今晚不行。”

“伦——”

“可能真的没事。”宫治的手放在角名肋骨周围，角名握住他的手。“我不想让你白担心。”

宫治沉默了一会儿，但这并不意味着他妥协了，而是意味着他在思考。他最后开口说道：“他们的目标不是阿侑。”

角名很想否认，一方面是因为他不想让宫治担心，另一方面是因为他也不愿相信这句话。但宫治足够了解他，能看穿他所有的谎言，即便别人没法看穿。“我觉得不是。”

宫治把前额靠在角名肩上，把他抱得更紧。“为什么？”

“我不确定，我还在查。”

“伦。”

“我有一些猜想，但不是什么好猜想，而且我可能猜错了。在查清之前，我什么也不会说。”

宫治松开了他，角名的心沉了下去，他一直担心事情会发展到这一步。宫治不喜欢秘密，角名也不再瞒着他。但这次不一样，角名什么也不会说，至少现在不会，在他想出解决方法前都不会。

宫治站了起来，角名等着随着他的怒火而来的冰冷刺痛。

但宫治只是伸出手，稍许迟疑后，角名把茶杯放在一旁，握住了宫治的手。宫治把他拽了起来，拉进怀里，结实的手臂搂住了角名的腰。宫治亲吻着他的脸，胡茬挠得他的下巴有点痒。“你快把我逼疯了，”宫治开口道。角名紧紧抓着宫治睡袍的后背，闻着他干净的味道，什么也没说。“伦，你什么都可以跟我说。如果是我的错，我想知道自己到底做了什么。”

角名喉咙发紧。他不想谈这个，尤其不想在三个月来第一次见到宫治的时候说这个。他们的重逢本该充满微笑、拥抱和宽慰。经历了这么多，他们值得这些。

至少宫治值得。角名开始觉得自己配不上他。

“你没有做错什么，治，”角名平静地开口。宫治想往松开他，大概是想正视他，但角名紧紧抱着宫治，脸埋在宫治肩上。“侑也没有，这一切本不该发生。”

“那——”

“我不想谈这件事，我真的不想。今晚就别提了，好吗，就今晚。”

宫治紧紧地抱了一下他，而后松开手，这回角名让他松手了。宫治的手放在角名腰上，他看进角名的眼睛。

和在兵库时相比，宫治变了。他的脸更圆了，但神情仿佛蒙了一层雾。他的头发变短了，可能是因为剪掉了最后一点银灰色的头发。现在宫治的头发是黑色的，跟角名第一次见到他时一样。宫治变了，但他平稳的视线没有变，他呼到角名嘴唇上的热气以及接吻时嘴里的味道也没有变。

角名闷哼了几声，完全沉浸在吻里。三个月的烦恼顿时烟消云散，他找到了自己想要的东西。和宫治分开的每一天里，角名都很低气压，他变得脾气暴躁，经常感到不安，这个吻就是他需要的。

“去床上吧，”宫治抵着角名的嘴唇开口道，声音平缓。

现在还是下午，甚至可能还没有过五点，但角名没有拒绝。宫治关了灯，只留下一盏柔和。角名任由宫治牵着手，领他走到床垫前，他们躺在皱巴巴的毯子和枕头上伸懒腰。角名侧身躺下，面对着宫治，他们面对面躺着。宫治握住角名的手，十指相扣。他紧紧地看着角名，目光平静、沉重而又令人安心。

“我爱你，”宫治开口道，声音低沉。“你知道的，对吧？无论发生了什么。”

角名觉得有人把手伸进了他的胸膛，捏住了他的心脏。

宫治知道了。角名不希望他知道，至少不想他今晚就知道，但宫治还是知道了。

角名想抽出手，但宫治紧紧抓着他的手。“对不起，治，真的很对不起。都是我的原因，害你中枪。还有侑。都是因为我。”

“伦，不是你的错。”

“当然是我的错。”角名用了点力，他们的手分开了。“我搞砸了，我早该猜到会发生这种事。我一个人的话倒没什么，如果有人想杀我，目标也只是我。但现在牵扯到你了，我没想到会变成这样。我早该知道的，我不应该……”

宫治等着他说完，但角名不知道该说什么好。他直起上半身，靠手掌支撑着自己的重量，觉得胸口喘不过气。

“不应该和我在一起？”宫治看着他问道。

“我没这么说过。”

“如果你刚才没有停下来，你就是会这么说。”

角名抱着膝盖，低着头，茫然地盯着手。他的手指伤痕累累，有的伤在指关节外侧，大部分伤在手掌内侧。几乎没有人注意到这些伤，但第一次见面时，宫治就注意到了角名的手，尽管他什么也没说。就算他们认识了一段时间，就算他们确立了关系，就算那双带着疤痕的手抚遍了他的全身，宫治也从没问过。在在一起之前，宫治就很尊重角名的隐私。这是角名喜欢他的一个原因，也是他如此信任宫治，愿意全盘托出的原因。

“他们因为了我想杀你，治，因为我的任务，”角名握紧拳头。“他们差点就得手了。还有侑，他差点因为我死掉。”

“胡说。”宫治也撑起身子，一只手放在角名的大腿上。"他差点死掉，是因为有个混蛋想找死。我们会处理好的。”

“你没明白。”角名抓住宫治的手，想推开他，但最后却握住了宫治的手。角名几乎忘了允许别人靠得这么近，允许自己变得脆弱是什么感觉了。他不能在别人身边这么做。“如果我没有接受那份工作，这一切都不会发生。”

“你接那份活的时候，知道会这样吗？”

“当然不，如果我知道——”

“那就不要再怪自己了，你只是在工作，你又不知道会发生这种事。”

角名的眼眶发胀，他闭上眼。“我根本就不应该接那些活，完全不该。我从一开始就知道这会给我惹麻烦，我只是以为……我一直以为目标会是我，所以无所谓。如果有人想杀我，他们可以试试，我也不在乎，我甚至希望他们试一试。但是你……”

角名数不清自己差点死了多少次，他根本不在乎，而且大多数时候都是由于他故意的鲁莽。除非体内充满了濒死的肾上腺素，他总会感到空虚。

但那是在他拥有宫治前的事了。现在他有了感觉，他能感受到更柔软、不那么致命的情绪，以及像兽牙一样撕裂他心脏的情绪。

“伦，看着我。”

角名低着头，闭着眼，试图抚平堵塞胸口的结。

“伦太郎，”宫治温暖的手触碰着角名下巴。他捧起角名的脸，在嘴角落下一个吻。“有时候事情就是会失控，谁都预料不到。既然你现在明白发生了什么，我们就能解决。我还活着，侑也活着，我们都挺过来了，对吧？”

角名慢慢睁开眼。宫治就在眼前，他的眼睛是黑色的，头发垂在前额上。他看向角名的眼神里满是信任和爱意，没有一丝恶意。

宫治尚未意识到这意味着什么，还不明白最后会发生什么。他还没想明白，幸好他还没明白。

北信介迟早会发现此事，等到那时，角名就不可能是稻荷崎的一员了，他甚至不觉得自己还能活着。宫治越晚意识到这点越好。

“对不起，治。”角名为已经发生的事道歉，也为即将发生的事道歉。他很抱歉把宫治牵扯进来，很抱歉他受伤了，很抱歉会有这样的结局。

他很抱歉不能像曾经承诺的那样，永远和宫治在一起。

“你不用这样，我没生气。阿侑也不会的，如果他能明白的话。”

宫治错了，大错特错。宫侑不会就此罢休，他绝不会轻易放过角名。对宫侑来说，世上只有一件事比他自己更重要，那就是他弟弟。如果宫侑知道是角名的错，或许都不需要北了，他可能会亲手杀了角名。

宫治扔捧着角名的脸，角名握住他的手。“我不是故意的。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你。”

“这我也知道。”宫治缓慢而温柔地吻着他。唇分，他松开角名，但角名迎了上去。他一只手抵着宫治的胸，推了一下，宫治后仰，角名顺势也倒了下去。角名的脸涨得通红，胳膊肘撑在床垫上，他们的腿交错在一起。

角名不知道今晚之后他们还有多少时间在一起，也许没有了，这可能是他们最后一次见面。即便不是最后一次，下次见面时也不可能是这样。这是角名和能宫治在一起的最后机会，是在死刑像断头台一样隔断他脖子前的最后一次机会。

或许角名不值得再和宫治待上一晚，但他偏要。他从未像渴望宫治这样，渴望过任何事物，也从未像爱宫治这样爱过任何人。

角名不想离开他。

“伦，没事的。”宫治捧着角名的脸，大拇指轻轻擦过角名的眼下。“一切都会好的，我活得好好的，而且你现在就在这里，我好得不行。”

角名眨了眨眼，睫毛上有水珠，他归咎于雨。“好吧，吻我。”

“如果你想要的话。”宫治抬起头，吻住角名，这个吻比刚刚那个更深。宫治抚着角名的头发，微微地扯着。宫治偏了偏头，加深这个吻。

角名撑起身，跪在膝盖上，和宫治拉开了些许距离。他仍低着头，没舍得中断这个吻。他摸了摸宫治的腰，摸到了睡袍的结，毫无章法地解开这个结。他伸手进去，抚过宫治的小腹、肋骨和胸部。宫治的身体很温暖，就像寒冷冬夜的家一样。

“伦，”宫治开口道，角名向下细细亲吻他的脖子。“你猜不到我有多想你。”

角名轻轻吮吸了一下：“我觉得我能猜到。”

宫治扶着角名的腰，指尖探入裤内。“回兵库后我就再也不走了。你可以搬来和我一起住，我不想再有哪个晚上没有你。”

角名再次吸了口气，一阵刺痛直达胸腔。他吻着宫治的脖子，又吻了锁骨。他没抬起头，不想宫治看到他后悔的表情。“侑会不高兴的。”

“谁管他。”

角名的手伸入宫治的睡袍，拉开了睡袍。宫治稍微坐了起来，把长袍从肩上脱下，扔到一旁。他又躺了回去，角名居高临下地看着他，抚上他的腹部，一只手轻抚着没有纹身的皮肤，另一只手描摹着纹身的轮廓。宫治的纹身从肩膀到臀部，黑色和灰色的线条描绘出一只露着尖牙的石狮。另一只在他的背上，和这只是一对。角名已经无数次看过这纹身了，他只希望还能再看无数次。

宫治来宫城后胖了一点，打开门的那一瞬，角名就看出来了。他的腹部摸起来更软了，但这都没关系。宫治可靠、强壮，他是角名想要的一切。

角名顺着纹身摸到了宫治的肩。那里的伤疤很难看。回想起这个伤的由来，他不由得一阵恶心。

他的错，是他的错。

“停，”宫治轻声说着，抓着角名的手腕，把他拽开。“已经好了。”

“还疼吗？”角名问道。

“不疼。”宫治动了动肩，似乎在证明自己的话。“比以前更僵硬了，我没法单手摸到后背，但我也不需要。我没事，真的没事。”

“治，对不起。”

“角名伦，如果你再道歉，我就不亲你了。”

角名不由自主地笑了：“这是威胁？”

“这是保证，我认真的。”

角名靠着胳膊肘撑着自己，吻了吻宫治的胸膛，抬起头看着他，脸上带着浅浅的笑。“治，对不起。”

“我真的——”

“我很抱歉没陪在你身边，当时一定很难捱。讲真，我都不知道你是怎么撑过来的。”他在伤疤旁落下一吻。

宫治眯起眼：“注意你的言辞，伦。”

角名低低地笑了，他凑近宫治的嘴。不出所料，虽然宫治嘴硬，但还是回吻了。

角名觉得自己可以暂时假装什么都没发生，至少今晚就当作什么也没发生。

他探出舌头舔了舔宫治的下嘴唇，宫治顺从地张开嘴，角名把舌头伸了进去。宫治回吻着，再一次把手放在角名的臀部上。

宫治用力地吻了一下，拉开角名，问道：“你想做？”

“我大老远跑到这里，”角名坐在后脚跟上，“我们最好做一次。”

宫治笑了，温柔而快乐，角名觉得有根箭刺穿心脏。

宫治翻了个身，在枕头里翻了翻。过了一会儿，他找到了润滑液。

角名扬起眉毛：“你就整天躺在这里打飞机？没人来找你？”

“这里太无聊了，我还能做什么？”

“我不知道，填字游戏？”

宫治哼了一声：“还不是因为你要来。我还得拜托乌野的人给我买，因为我不能离开宾馆。那人非常尴尬，不知道他觉得我打算做什么。”

“说不定他以为你在暗示什么。”

“那确实没有，他比不上你。”宫治用胳膊肘支撑着自己，仍看着角名。“谁来？”

角名从宫治身上爬了下来，向后躺去，三两下脱掉了裤子。

“真的吗，”宫治一边说，一边面向角名。他打开润滑液的盖子，把润滑液涂在手指上。“我在这里躺得太久了，有点懒得动，现在我可能一点也不擅长做爱。”

“那我得找别人了，你那乌野的朋友可能会有兴趣。”

宫治的鼻子皱了起来，角名笑了，他张开腿。宫治慢慢靠近，膝盖撞在角名大腿上，微笑爬上他的嘴角。他知道角名在开玩笑。角名只想要宫治，他已经说过很多次了。

“摸摸你自己，”宫治开口道，他把手放在角名股间。“我想看。”

“你当然想看。”角名曲着膝盖，方便宫治手指进入，然后单手握住自己。性器还很软，他快速地撸了几下，但太干了。“给我一点润滑液。”

宫治坐了起来，有点不知所措，因为他的一只手正忙着。他滴了一些润滑液在角名手上。这一次，角名觉得顺滑多了。角名呻吟了几声，平躺着张开腿，宫治的手指压在穴口。

他侧过头看向宫治。宫治完全被角名手上的动作吸引了目光，他的两根手指缓缓地进入，打开角名的身体，角名放松了下来。

“你可以眨眨眼，”角名说道，手上没停，“免得看起来像变态。”

宫治把目光移向角名的脸，他的瞳孔放大了，瞳孔一片漆黑。“影响到你了？”

“对，”角名语调平平地说道，“你的目光让我很不舒服，治。闭上眼，不然就不做了。”

宫治翘起嘴角，他低下头，吻着角名的肩膀，手指探向更深处。“我控制不了，伦，你太美了，我喜欢看着你。”

“我知道，我很清楚你的性癖。”

宫治哼了一声，他舔了舔角名的肩膀，然后又抬起头：“我唯一的性癖就是你。”

“看来浪漫未死。”

“独居让我柔软了不少，我还想让山口买些玫瑰，但又觉得可能太过了。”

“润滑液比较重要，”角名吸了口气，宫治的手指推向更深处，他拱起身子。“治，就是那里。”

“我记得，我们分开得没 **那么** 久。”宫治偏了偏头，埋在角名颈间，又吻又舔，手指蹭着他的前列腺。角名顶了顶跨，在宫治手指上骑乘，沉浸在快感里。宫治抽出手指，角名的体内像着了火，他喘着气，有点饥渴难耐。

“真美，”宫治又感叹了一次。他的手撑在角名肋骨两侧，膝盖压在两腿间，他低下头接吻。角名呻吟着，舔了舔宫治的嘴唇，他们的舌头交缠在一起。他还在慢慢撸动着，宫治拉开他的手，按住手腕。

“怎么？”角名伸出另一只手，但那只手也被宫治抓住了。角名躺在宫治身下，双手被抓住，灼热的气息呼过他的下巴。他抬起胯，性器蹭着宫治的腹部。"我以为你喜欢我自己来。"

“是啊，我是喜欢，”宫治亲吻着他的下巴，动了动下身，他们的性器碰在一起，“我只是觉得你不该独享乐趣。”宫治抓着角名的手，拉到他头上，一只手按住角名的手腕，另一只手伸到下面。他握住性器，撸动了几下，接着说道，“也许我也想摸摸你。”

“那就快点，”角名配合着宫治手上的节奏，“我等了 **几个月** 了。”

宫治把脸埋在角名颈间，嘴角微微上扬：“我爱你，伦，好爱你”

一阵情绪涌上角名心头，热烈又突然。他吞咽了一口，克制住自己，尽可能漫不经心地说道：“如果你爱我，就别磨磨唧唧的。”

宫治笑得更开心了，他撑起身，依然按着角名的手腕，伸手握住他的性器。“你知道我的性癖，我也知道你的，你喜欢长一点的前戏。”

“对，但那是在我们没分开这么久的时候，”角名把腿张开，用脚踝勾住宫治的大腿。“现在我忍不了。”

宫治用自己的性器碰了碰角名的，他们都硬了。“我倒觉得还行，你看起来很享受。”

角名用脚踝勾住宫治的腿：“别逼我现在就射，治，我认真的。”

宫治笑了，笑声低沉、粗犷又动情，角名很久没有听到这笑声了。“好吧。”他把性器对准穴口，慢条斯理地涂抹润滑液，角名知道他是故意的。

他想摆脱宫治压着他手腕的手，正准备抗议，但宫治缓慢地进来之后，角名什么也没能说出口。宫治又硬又粗，他推得更深。角名喘着气，听任宫治打开并填满他的身子。

宫治呻吟出声，他垂着头，呼出的气打在角名脸颊上。他又顶了一次，这次轮到角名了。呻吟声从唇齿间逸出，宫治吻住他，悉数吞下他的呻吟。

“好舒服，”宫治一边吻他一边含糊地说道，“你总是这么舒服。”

角名用另一条腿缠住宫治的背，把他拉得更近。“我很想你，治。”

“我也想你，非常想。”宫治一下又一下地撞击，角名用后脚跟催促着他继续，他一次也没有停下来。他平稳而有节奏的抽送着，角名向后仰头，闭着眼，每次呼吸都伴随着低沉的呻吟。

在和宫治交往前，角名知道自己能过得很好。他有自己的生活，一个人也活得很好，从不觉得有所缺失。

但现在他知道了，没有宫治，他活不下去，也不愿活下去。

这倒不难解决，毕竟角名觉得自己也没剩几天了。

“操。”他咒骂着，怪自己分心，但也是因为宫治顶到了敏感点，每一下都让他想蜷起脚趾，他觉得肠壁在收缩。他想把手放下来，但宫治的手力惊人。“治，放开。”

宫治立刻放手了。疑问尚未问出口，角名就扯着他的头发，把他拉进一个粗暴的吻。

“治，”伴着呻吟声，角名喊着他的名字。他抓着宫治的头发，弓起背，调整到一个更合适的角度。“还想要，再给我一点。”

“好，你想怎么样都行。”湿吻长得快要让人窒息，宫治的每一下顶撞都把角名推向临界点。宫治吻着角名的脖子，在他耳边喘着粗气说道，“我喜欢在你里面，伦。”

角名咬着牙吸了口气，他伸手至股间，但宫治抢先了一步。宫治一开始虚虚地握着，而后手掌包住了性器。他用力而快速地撸动着，角名不由自主地跟着节奏而动。宫治抵着他的脖子呻吟出声，声音低沉而色情。射精的时候，角名一边喘着气一边呻吟。滚烫的精液从宫治指缝流出，也有一些残留于角名腹部。宫治抽插着，角名配合着他的动作。他喘着气，破碎的“对就是那里”、“靠”和“治”从口中逸出。

宫治啃咬着他的锁骨，射在他体内。宫治又撸动了几下，但角名已承受不住这种挑逗，他抑住一声呜咽。宫治退了出来，性器发红，上面还残留着精液。他的精液从角名体内流出，打湿了身下的床单。

“操，”宫治吻了吻角名锁骨上的咬痕，伸手轻轻抚上他的腰，然后吻了吻他的唇，“我都不知道这段时间我是怎么熬过来的。”

“说不定你看了不少gv，”角名回答道。

宫治从他身上下来，躺在他身边，胸膛抵着他的手臂，仍亲吻着尚还够得到的任何地方：角名的手臂、肩膀和前胸的刺青。那刺青的图案是个被剑刺穿的头骨，是他几年前纹的，那时他还不认识宫治。角名吐出口气，放任自己沉浸在这种平静的感觉里，这平静感只出现在他和宫治一起射精后。

“我爱你，”宫治开口道，这可能是今天他第四次这么说了。他说得十分真诚，角名心脏一阵刺痛。

“我也爱你，治，真的。”加了最后这两个字，是因为之前角名每次对人说“我爱你”，都言不由衷。

“想泡澡吗？我去放点热水，我觉得浴缸能装得下两个人。”

“好，但你得帮我洗，我累得动不了了。”

“没问题。”宫治吻了吻角名的太阳穴。他站起身，朝房间另一头走去，角名眯着眼看他。宫治背上的那只石狮纹身和他胸口上的几乎一模一样，它睁着空洞的眼睛看着他，直到宫治走进浴室。

角名隐隐约约地听到了流水声。宫治碰了碰他的肩膀，轻轻地把他从瞌睡中摇醒，他才完全清醒。“起来吧，你都困了。”

“是谁害的？”角名咕哝着，但他还是站了起来。他们穿过房间，宫治抚着角名后背，先是肩胛骨，然后顺着脊骨一路而下。

透过手机屏幕，角名已经见过这个浴缸很多次了，有时是因为闲聊，有时则是因为做一些略微少儿不宜的事，但看到浴缸和亲身浸在浴缸里的感觉不可相提并论。水齐胸，热得几乎要灼伤他。他把头靠在浴缸边上，叹了口气，这几个月来他从来没有这么放松过。

宫治的一只手插入角名头发：“往前挪点。”

角名这辈子都不想动了，但他还是竭尽全力往前动了动，他弯着的膝盖露出水面。宫治从他身后进了浴缸，溅起的水打在浴室的瓷砖地。他环住角名的腰，把他拉进怀里。角名任由他摆布，他的背靠在宫治裸露的胸膛上，头靠在宫治宽阔的膀上，宫治有力的大腿贴着他的两侧。

角名希望自己能永远活在这一刻。他不想要明天，不想要后天，不想要未来。没有比现在更好的了，此刻即完美，他只需要这一刻。

等这一切结束后，他们或许可以一起逃走。当他找到了下杀令的人，当他杀掉了该杀的人，他和宫治可以逃去北海道，或福冈，或更远的地方——意大利，新西兰，随便什么地方都行。他们可以离开日本，重新开始，再也不用管稻荷崎的事。

也许宫治会答应。角名不清楚，他永远也不会知道。他做过很多自私的事，但要宫治离开家和他哥哥，这实在太过了。角名做不出这种事，即便这意味着他要有同面对枪管一样的勇气，来面对后果。

角名要为这一切负责。他会告诉北信介他的所作所为，并接受他的命运，就算那是死亡。除了死，角名想不出北信介还能怎么处理背叛。

“伦？”

他的背上传来宫治的声音，这给了他安全感，也给了他家的感觉，他想溺死在这种感觉里。“嗯？”

“回兵库后，一起找间公寓？”宫治抚过角名的肩，手指沿着纹身，一直到胸口。“如果可以的话，找间有浴缸的，像这种。”

宫治以为他们能一起回兵库，他还是没明白。角名希望他能等这一切结束后才明白。

他将手伸入水下，放在宫治的腿上。他闭上眼，轻轻地呼吸。

“没问题，治，你想要什么都行。”

“我要你，”宫治回答道。他的手不断抚过角名的腹部，角名抓住他的手，十指相扣。“其他的都不重要。”

角名紧闭着眼。他不能哭，要哭也得等到离开这里再说，否则宫治就会明白了。

他将这些情绪压在心底，平静地开口道：“你已经有我了，治。”他紧握着宫治的手，“你已经有我了。”

尽管期限只有今晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下补充出自原作者提问箱，授权[点我](https://elenvonear.lofter.com/post/1eb66460_1cb1f85fd)（因为是提问箱，所以略去了彩虹屁的部分）
> 
> Q1：  
> Burden of Blame写得太好了，我好喜欢，每一个细节都好喜欢！T_T （不过我最喜欢的是变温柔的臣，他以为自己很冷漠，以为自己掩藏得很好，但只是因为宫侑过于迟钝了才没被发现）。以及，你觉得Burden of Blame里的佐久侑现在在拥抱吗？希望他们现在正抱在一起……  
> A1：  
> 直到佐久早当面说出来，宫侑才知道佐久早喜欢自己，其实这还蛮遗憾的，毕竟佐久早表现得够明显了！别的不说，他没戴手套就捧着宫侑的脸，这太明显了，还有他允许宫侑靠着自己的肩睡觉。醒醒啊侑，要允许自己被爱。  
> 我觉得他们现在一定抱在一起！今天的工作强度很大，收工时他们都很疲倦，佐久早甚至没力气把宫侑送回他的公寓里，于是就把宫侑带回家。他们洗了澡（一起洗的，因为佐久早要亲自确认宫侑洗干净了，当然，他可能也自愿帮了点忙），然后倒在佐久早的床上。宫侑有一半重量压在佐久早身上，不过佐久早没把他推下去，他很重，也很温暖。佐久早搂着宫侑的腰，吻了吻他的头发。他们保持这种姿势入睡，佐久早从未睡得这么安稳过。
> 
> Q2：  
> 非常感谢你回了我！佐久侑相拥入睡？？救命，我从未想过会因为这种事嚎啕大哭。被爱的感觉真好啊。  
> 想到宫侑在这篇文里经历的一切、尤其是最后的结局，你的回复让我好受多了。故事里的宫侑一定觉得自己失去了很多，但最终还是获得了一个新家，以及一个很爱自己、会为自己大开杀戒的男朋友，还有什么能比这更浪漫。  
> （以及我真的有脑过在接下去的几个月里，msby的其他人不小心撞见佐久侑在做一些情情爱爱的事，然后开始怀疑人生）  
> A2：  
> 佐久侑的拥抱就是这么神奇！大概是因为佐久早很嫌弃肢体接触，但后来才发现，原来拥抱这么舒服。  
> 宫侑值得全世界。或许在故事里，这结局谈不上完美，但他能过得很幸福。  
> 他们没有对外宣扬这段关系，因为佐久早很注重个人隐私。虽然宫侑是会喜欢秀恩爱的类型，但他很尊重佐久早，所以也不会到处说。不过日向……他们被日向看到了好几次。日向之前就已经不小心撞见他们在浴室亲热，然而他不止一次被吓到。明暗派日向去看为什么宫侑迟到，日向站在宫侑的公寓门口，应门的是裸着上身的佐久早。msby的人在酒吧里喝酒，日向上了趟卫生间，结果在卫生间里发现了之前就溜出来的佐久早和宫侑。会议结束后，大家都在聊天，日向从他们身边经过，不小心看到佐久早很自然地把手放在宫侑的屁股上。在日向面前，他们可能不太收敛，毕竟日向早就知道了，也可能单纯是因为日向运气不太好，总之日向好几次撞见了他发自内心想忘掉的画面。
> 
> Q3：  
> 你觉得Burden of Blame里的佐久侑是怎么度过这个圣诞的？  
> A3：  
> 对佐久早和宫侑来说，圣诞节并非很重要的节日。佐久早之前和家人一起过圣诞，但现在他和家里断了联系，对他来说这个节日更没意义了。之前他并不愿过圣诞，只是被迫与家人一起庆祝，现在不再和家里来往，正好也省去了这个麻烦。宫侑则相反，他没过过圣诞，而且除了在休学前参加过几次校内的庆典，他基本不过节。宫侑的原生家庭既不关心节日，也不关心双胞胎。小时候，宫侑和宫治会在圣诞节和生日的时候互相交换礼物，一般是一些粗糙的手工制品，这是双胞胎唯一收到过的礼物。当然也没有家庭聚餐。加入稻荷崎后，宫侑的节假日才变得多彩，但现在他是MSBY的一员，他并无特别的圣诞计划。宫治还在兵库忙工作，宫侑也知道佐久早对节日的态度，所以他觉得这天也会跟平常无异。宫侑甚至还出门做事了，毕竟佐久早不同意放圣诞假。不过这个时候人们都在家里，身边都是家人，没什么防备心，倒也方便他们收保护费。他们工作了一整天，下班时，佐久早没送宫侑回他的公寓。这也不是什么稀奇事，宫侑经常在佐久早的公寓里过夜，因为佐久早受不了宫侑的公寓。佐久早的公寓里甚至有几套宫侑的换洗衣服，宫侑一进门就得立刻洗个澡，这是进佐久早公寓的前提。和往常一样，佐久早做了晚饭，和往常一样，他们坐在沙发上，聊着今天的工作。但在这一天，佐久早递给宫侑一个毫无包装的盒子。按理说，手枪与浪漫无关，但考虑到他们的身份，宫侑有点被触动到。面对宫侑的感谢之词，佐久早表示没什么，还说宫侑现在的那把枪实在该换了，但这怎么听都像蹩脚的借口，他只是想送宫侑圣诞礼物。这大概这也是佐久早第一次真心想送人礼物。宫侑过后才注意到，枪的手柄上刻着“宫”。如果是在兵库，宫侑绝对不敢带着这把枪上街，如果被警察没收了，他会非常愧疚，但明暗与东京警方的协定让他放心了不少。宫侑没有给佐久早准备礼物，虽然他知道佐久早既不在意这种事，也没想过会收到礼物，但他还是用了一整晚的时间，身体力行地告诉佐久早自己有多感谢他。
> 
> Q4：  
> 前略，询问其他角色（如角名、日向、木兔）的背景设定。  
> 还想问问Burden of Blame里宫侑抠指甲的习惯是从哪来的，我觉得这个细节很有趣。  
> A4：  
> 这篇文的所有角色都可以有很复杂的设定，每个人都能单独写篇文。在圣诞节的那条回答里，我提到了一点宫双子的童年。角名的童年跟他们差不多，从没有谁关心过他，而宫双子至少有彼此。角名在好几个福利院里待过，但福利院里的生活很凄惨。最后，尽管无处可去，但他意识到，自己过会更好一点，于是他从福利院里跑了出来。在接下来的几年里，他都住在那些没人住的房子里。到了可以假扮成人的年龄，他就去收容所待着。他成了技艺精湛的扒手。有一次，他盯上了道上一个还算重要的人物，于是就被抓了。不过也是因为有了这次意外，他加入了稻荷崎。角名很快就学会了如何撬锁、如何避开安保系统。北信介发现了角名的实力和价值，他让角名进入稻荷崎的核心层。当时角名已经成年了，所以北信介与他的关系不能同与宫双子的关系同日而语，但北信介仍然很在乎角名。正文里提到过，日向很小的时候就接触了黑帮。日向的父亲是乌野的资深成员，日向还是小孩子的时候，母亲就过世了。他十一或十二岁的时候，父亲在任务中丧命。乌野接纳了他，算作是对他父亲的答谢。日向从父亲身上学到了很多，他缠着组织里的其他人，坚持要帮忙（乌野里有些人拒绝了他的帮忙）。最终，乌养（大地上任前的乌野组长）妥协了，正式雇佣了日向，因为不管怎么说，日向已经在帮乌野干活了，所以还是付给他工资为好。其实我对木兔的人设没有太多想法，但有人跟我分享过脑洞，觉得木兔出身黑帮世家。我觉得这个脑洞挺好，古老黑帮世家的出身，正好也能解释他身强力壮、骄傲、有些不受控制等特点。  
> 至于宫侑抠指甲的习惯，他一焦虑就会这样。如果他一动不动地坐太久，或是想太多，他就会开始焦虑不安，开始抠指甲。以前，宫治会拍掉他的手，让他别抠了。现在宫治留在了兵库，宫侑的这个习惯更严重了。不过佐久早最终会注意到他这个习惯，到那时，哪怕宫侑只是又想抠指甲、甚至还没付诸行动，佐久早都能注意到，然后会不耐烦地让宫侑别抠了。


End file.
